


2:30 AM

by FixerRefutation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Gentle, Goats, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Late night cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, for once wow, funny goat fails online, i'm lovin it, its adorable, its ouma obviously, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: Shuichi can't sleep, but his very own small-horse-twink certainly can entertain him until then.





	2:30 AM

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I AM SORRY I PWOMISE I'LL UPDATE WHATEVER YOU GUYS WANT ME TO OKAY ITS BREAK FINALLY SO REQUEST ME FOR WHATEVER OR SOMETHING I DONT KNOOOOOW

_2:30 AM_

 

A phone, placed on the nightstand with the screen light still bright, glowed softly at the ceiling with a blue-ish light as Shuichi cautiously burrows himself under blankets, hugging Kokichi’s torso as the latter curls his arms sleepily around the detective’s head. 

“...Hey, Kokichi.” Shuichi turns over in the bed, tapping at Kokichi’s nose softly. “Kokichi.” The leader twitched, then tried to turn over, mumbling under his breath.

 

Keyword; tried.  


“Kokichi. You’re..awake, aren’t you?” Silence at first. Shuichi tilted his head down, eyes half-open as he- well, not exactly _admired,_ more like..actually, no he was..he was admiring the person beside him, clad in the cottony, soft material of a sweater he’d probably stolen, tangled limbs caught in sheets, cuddling close to him.

He was, despite his blatant protests and obnoxious sobbing, _obviously_ the little spoon here. Literally anyone could-and would- be able to tell had they taken one glance at the two of them now. Then again..  
  


He buried his face in Kokichi’s hair and smiled as little flyaway strands tickled his face.

 

The leader smelled like lavender shampoo. It wasn’t overly scented, like an air freshener or perfume of some sort would be. It was more like… He shifted his hand into a more comfortable position, collecting a soft mass of hair, somewhat damp from the earlier shower, and fidgeted with his-his.. boyfriend’s..? hair thoughtfully, untangling a little clump near the base. Kokichi mumbled and twitched, beginnings of drool slipping from his mouth. Shuichi turned his head- slowly, as to not disturb the teenage ultimate currently nestled into his shirt. 

He shifted again, finding the temperature to be a little warmer than he’d liked. This time, he felt Kokichi shift, though not by much, face lifting up to peer at him from under the blankets before lowering back into his shirt. Another moment of silence passed in between them as Kokichi’s breathing slowed and restarted. 

Then, a sleepy hum. “..Shu-u?” He felt the smile against the fabric of his shirt. His voice grew soft. “..Hi, Kokichi.” The leader yawned, wiping at his eyes as he shifted up the blankets. “Iss’t dayt’me already?” Shuichi readjusted his chin to rest on Ouma’s head, little strands of hair tickling his face. “Well, no, but..”

“But…” Kokichi laughed softly, in a voice that was well and truly asleep, gentle and open. His expression was light, free of stress and simply filled with a soft contentedness that had Shuichi melt with that familiar love of his for the leader. “You w--ant me to watch..goat videos o..r something, rii-ight..?”

Shuichi spares a glance at his phone, dimmer from before. 48 percent. Should be enough. “We-well, if it was..alright with you..i’m sorry for waking you up all the time like this..”

Kokichi pauses, and Shuichi can feel his breath slow down, warming his neck with the soft bits of air. “He-y..We’re...romantically involved, aren’t we..?” Shuichi’s cheeks were tinged with a cotton-candy pink.

 

“You don’t have to..say it like that..you know?”

  
“Yeah..but that expression makes you really..pretty, beloved..”

  
He scoffed, a pink beginning to swath his ears. “You’re always pretty, Kokichi.” A pause, and Kokichi peeks an violet eye open to look up at him, tightening his hold on Shuichi. The leader giggles after a bit, not bothering to hide his blush, but burying his face into Shuichi’s shirt to hide a smile. 

“Hey,” Shuichi laughed quietly. “Show me that smile of yours. Come on. Pleaase?” A muffled note of dissent, but Kokichi nuzzles his head lovingly into Shuichi’s chest, curling up to let the detective wrap his arms around the leader.

 

 _2:40 AM_  


Kokichi dozed off again, a little line of drool escaping his mouth, hairs tickling his face. Shuichi again shifted positions, holding Kokichi close, like a human body pillow. The leader was soft, and warm, and Shuichi was content in just holding him close for now. Kokichi, though, seemed to snap awake for the fifth time in a row, looking at Shuichi through rapidly awakening and faltering eyes. “Shuu-chi..”

“You know,” Shuichi whispered, brushing the bangs from Ouma’s face. “You don’t have to stay up for so long because of me..” Kokichi closed his eyes, letting the bangs be tucked behind his ear before he opened them again, settling his head into the palm of Shuichi’s hand.  
  
“Nonsense,” he declared, sounding slightly more awake. “Boyfriends sleep together, cuddle together, and suffer together! It’s a…” he tried to stifle a yawn. “A pact! A pinkie promise, if you will.”  
  


"A pinkie promise?" Shuichi laughed quietly, allowing himself to be humored by his excessively small boyfriend. "We never did pinkie promise, though, did we?"  
  
  
The distant bleats of goats sounded from Shuichi's phone as the two snuggled closer together. Kokichi grinned. "Then..why don't we pinkie promise right now?" Shuichi looked at his phone, pausing the video and checking the time.

  
_  
2:55 AM_

  
  
"Yeah, alright." He offered his pinkie, and they locked their fingers together. "So, what now?" Kokichi laughed his achingly familiar horse whinny, a sound Shuichi really didn't prefer to hear while they were both cuddling, in the middle of the night. "Repeat after me! I swear.."  
  
"I swear.."  
  
"I'll love my shumai.."  
  
"I-I'll love my kimchi.."  
  
"for infinity and beyond!"  
  
"...i'm not saying that."  
  
"awww! You were doing so well, too.."  
  
"Okay, what next." 

  
Kokichi smiled. "My favorite part!" He laughed, bringing his face further in front of Shuichi's. Lips parted into a mischievous smile that made Shuichi’s heart twist. The detective got the hint rather early, and so he lifted his head, and pressed his lips to Kokichi's forehead softly. The leader seemed to have been aiming for his lips, but, landed in his neck instead, where he improvised last minute to nuzzle Shuichi’s neck.

It worked..well, without much awkward shuffling.

Somewhat. Shuichi thanked whatever god out there about the fact that he was in a bed, laying down, and not standing somewhere with Kokichi, because if so, he wasn’t quite sure if he could keep his footing, much less be so bold about it. Kokichi was, after all, at his absolute prime come morning, and bold moves usually came with teasing remarks that had Shuichi blushing instead of his intended target. It was only during this time-in the middle of the night, where Kokichi was sure to not be fully coordinated, that Shuichi could do anything close to this. No being flustered tonight, thank you.

It took about ten seconds for Kokichi to react to the kiss.

"w-wwhh--?" In the light of the phone, Kokichi's flustered expression, drawn out by sleepiness, was in it’s full glow, and to Shuichi's sleep-deprived eyes, thriving off of three all-nighters in a row and insomnia, he was itching to take at least one photo, because Kokichi being caught so off-guard by a simple kiss was something he was going to hold over the supreme leader's head for the rest of their lives.  
  
So the camera flashed, and such a rare expression was caught in a never-moving moment, he felt satisfied.  
  
"wh-hey, shumai, nooo!" Kokichi whined. "My rep will be totally ruined! Stoooooooooopp-!"

"Relax, Kokichi," he laughed. "I promise I won't show it to anyone. After all, Miu might get the wrong idea-as she usually does.."  
  
Kokichi pouted. "Shuuuumaiiii, delete it? Pleeeeeasssee?"  
  
"...Kokichi, you know i can't."  
  
"Shu, you're so _mean!_ I'm telling mom on you!"  
  
"mmm, tomorrow morning."  
  
"ooh no. I'm awake now. So entertain me!"  
  
"Aha, alright."

 

_3 AM_

  
Shuichi stared uncomprehendingly at the screen Kokichi miraculously had managed to keep from slipping his hand after he'd dozed off again. He applauded sleep-kichi's stability, but..the phone was going to die soon, at literally two percent, and he was finally- _finally-_ growing tired as well.  
  
“...Kokichi.”  
  
“..mmmm?”  
  
“We’ve been watching goats fall from couches for the last five minutes now.”  
  
“..i love you?”  
  
“...I love you too. Now sleep.”  
  
“Nnnever.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/16867846
> 
> so which story should i update next? Vote up thewe uwu  
> after i get enough responses and update the story, i'll actually be remaking the poll again so yall can vote again cause i'm an indecisive person jadkfj
> 
> but go on! thank you for your time and OH MY GOSH I T WAS MIUS BIRTHDAY WASNT IT FIRKC WHAT DO I EVEN DO FOR HER AGH
> 
> but i'll try my best not to leave any story behind! I'll try my best, even if i burn myself out! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑


End file.
